Crimson Tears
by animehime20
Summary: Johan is a human and Judai is a vampire, and they're in love. But the village doesn't agree with their love. Will the lovers proove that they're ment to be? Or will Judai end up killed like the other vampires who've been caught? JohanXJudai Spiritshipping
1. Chapter One: Coexistance

**Title**: Crimson Tears

**Genre**: romance, horror, tragedy

**Rating**: M for language and violence

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai

**Summary**: In a simple village, humans and vampires are pure enemies. Humans hate vampires, and vampires feast off humans. So for these reasons, humans have captured vampires and burned them in sunlight. Johan is the son of a great vampire hunter, and Judai is a young vampire. Both Johan and Judai are in love. But the village doesn't agree with Judai and Johan's romance. Can the two lovers proove that they are ment to be? Or will Judai be burned like all the others?

Me: Here it is!

Lucy: This is story one of your vampire series isn't it, Ke-chan?

Me: Yeah! But a warning...

Lucy: The vampire series doesn't mean that they're the same story or sequels of the same story.

Me: It means that they're about vampires!! And who doesn't love vampires!

Lucy: This one is about the romance between human Johan and vampire Judai!!

Me: Yay!! Pleas enjoy this! I worked hard on it!

**_Chapter One: Coexistance_**

_The land of England nearly 200 years ago. A land filled with villages and bright forests. People lived in harmony with the land and the creatures around them. Well, almost all the creatures._

_The humans lived in cultured villages, filled with wonderful people who loved one another no matter what. Everything was wonderful like this. But there was one thing that bothered the people._

_The vampires. Vampires lived all around. In the forests, in the villages, you name it and at least one vampire was there. The vampires often killed when they drunk blood. Because if they didn't, the people they kept alive would become vampires. That only happened when they were weak though. If a vampire sucked a lot of blood but didn't kill the person, then they would become a vampire instantly._

_The worst thing was, it was impossible to tell a vampire from a human._

_For those reasons, the Andersen family became vampire hunters. Killing off every vampire that they came in contact with. But nothing could prepare them for the ultimate sacrifice that would be made in the name of the vampires._

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Deep within a dark forest, two species were together. The two people were the most perfect couple. Even if their love was the most forbidden love their could ever be.

A bluenette boy and a brunette boy slowly pulled away from their passionate kiss and slowly opened their eyes, staring at one another with lust in their vision. The brunette looked away with blush planted on his face.

Johan Andersen was a young and very attractive boy of about 17 years old. His hair rivaled the ocean in color, a beautiful teal blue. The boy's eyes were a beautiful emerald green, which matched the boy perfectly. Johan was always clothed in a white longsleeve shirt and black pants with brown combat boots as well. He sometimes wore a blue jacket over his shirt, but not today.

Judai Yuki was a young boy who was super cute, it was hard to imagine that anyone could be so cute. Judai was about 17 years old as well. Judai's hair was a beautiful chocolate brown color with a patch of orange at the top. The brunette's eyes matched his hair perfectly. Judai was always wearing a victorian type outfit.

Judai's outfit was a dress that came off at his shoulders, or close to it. Around the collar of the dress was a bunch of pure white lace. There was lots of lace to his outfit, and the built in corset part of it was a pretty sea-green color. His sleeves were three-quarter length, and they were snow white and frilly.

Judai's skirts, the bottom of the dress, was a dull red color with a white strip on the bottom that was very beautiful on the outfit. Around Judai's waist was a white scarf-like cover that came to his thighs. Judai was wearing brown boots as well, but they were covered by the dress.

Johan and Judai loved one another very much. They cared for no one but one another with pure love, and would never do anything to hurt each other no matter what happened. But something wasn't right with their union.

Johan was the son of the great vampire hunters, and Judai was a vampire.

But none of that mattered to the lovers. They loved one another. And nothing could keep them apart from each other, not any human, and not any vampire. No species could tear them apart from one another.

Everything was perfect in their world of love.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"No! Stop this!"

Voices rang all around, but the ones Judai heard the most were the ones coming from the vampires. The whole town of humans were standing around a platform, and next to the platform was a bunch of wooden stakes that rose high into the ground. On each of the stakes was a black tarp, each one covering a person.

A vampire, to be exact.

Judai and Johan stood in the crowd, Johan having his arm wrapped around Judai's shoulders. Judai was standing in a sort of shaded area to keep the sun away from him. In his hand was a white umbrella, but that wasn't an issue seeing as many people had umbrellas. Mostly women.

A semi-plump man walked onto the stage, and all the humans except Johan started cheering. The man waved his hands and then bellowed loudly to the cheering crowd.

"My brothers and sisters, we have captured several vampires!" he said. The humans cheered, but Judai's shoulder's tensed at the man's words. Johan could sense the tension from the brunette.

Judai squeezed the umbrella until his knuckles became white. Judai wanted to do something, but if he did, he'd be burned by the humans as well. For the current moment, Judai was as useless as a dead doll.

"Stop!! W-we haven't done anything!" a vampire yelled from under the curtain. Judai felt his heart clench tightly as he heard the other two vampires whimpering.

Before the vampires could protest anymore, the man pulled the curtains from the poles, revaling the vampires to the sunlight. The next thing that happened was too much for anyone to handle.

The vampires shrieked as the sun hit them, turning their skin black as charcoal. The scent of burning carcasses filled the air and the vampires shrieked louder as they started to become deformed and shriveled.

Judai gasped and covered his mouth as his eyes widened. He trembled harshly, tears threatening to fall any moment. Johan sensed Judai's disturbance and seeked to comfort him.

Johan immediatly wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist and pulled him close, lacing his fingers into Judai's hair and made Judai bury his head into the bluenette's chest. Judai clutched Johan's shirt and shuddered as the vampires died.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Later that day..._

Judai and Johan sat under a shady tree. Judai was holding his white umbrella in his hand, casting more shadows over him and his lover. The brunette was leaned up against Johan.

"I believe that we'll be together, Judai. One day, vampires and humans will live together without all these fights," Johan said lovingly to the brunette. Judai smiled before snuggling against Johan even more.

"Vampires and humans can coexist no matter what, Judai," the bluenette smiled before looking away and going on about coexistance and human-vampire relationships. Judai had mostly zoned out those parts, too busy staring at Johan.

Judai smiled warmly at Johan before gasping.

A strange sensation fell over the brunette, the sensation of wanting to bite someone. The sensation of drinking fresh blood and tasting the sweet taste of the crimson lifeforce. Judai felt like he couldn't control himself at all. He had to bite someone.

And Johan was the only one around.

Judai clamped his hands over his mouth, but Johan didn't notice the brunette's action. Johan was too busy explaining coexistance to Judai. The brunette shuddered as his heart pulsated, his feelings slowly losing control, his body needing to drink blood.

'_N-no! I-I have to get away! B-before I... hurt Johan..._' Judai thought. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling his fangs grow even longer and sharper than they had been before.

As Johan was in mid-sentance, he suddenly felt something crash into him, sending him to the hard ground. Johan then realized that Judai had been the one to tackle him, pinning the bluenette to the ground.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Unn..." Johan moaned as he was tackled to the ground by the brunette. The bluenette then slowly glanced up at Judai with slight concern and confusion in his green eyes, wondering why Judai had just tackled him like that. He gasped as he spotted the brunette he loved.

Judai had Johan pinned on the ground so Judai was on top of the bluenette. Judai was panting heavily, his long fangs revealed. The brunette had sweat rolling down his forehead, his skin paler than it had been before. Judai looked exactly the same... except for one thing.

His eyes were fully red.

"Judai?" Johan whispered. Judai panted heavily and his fangs became longer and his all red eyes scanned Johan's neck in wanting and need. Judai panted heavier as he stared at Johan's throat. Johan finally understood what the brunette wanted from him.

"Judai..." Johan whispered again, closing his eyes and putting his head back against the hard grassy ground so Judai could have access to his neck. Johan prepared for anything to happen.

"Huff... huh... huff..." Judai panted heavily before lowering his head slowly so his fangs were almost touching Johan's neck, ready to bite down any moment. Johan held his breath and waited for it, but did nothing to stop Judai in any way.

_Bong!_

Judai gasped, his eyes reverting back to their normal white and brown color as he heard the bell in the distance chime. The brunette glanced around for a few moments before noticing that he had pinned Johan to the ground, his fangs dangerously close to the bluenette's throat.

Judai gasped and reeled back, clasping his hands over his mouth after realizing what he was about to do. Judai felt tears forming in his eyes and he stood up and backed up from the bluenette.

"Gomenasai... gomenasai... gomenasai!!" Judai sobbed, squeezing his eyes shut and turning his back to the bluenette, taking a few steps away from the bluenette that he loved.

Johan gasped slightly when he saw Judai's shoulders rocking with sobs. The bluenette immediatly stood up and walked over to Judai, who was busy sobbing loudly into his hands to notice Johan walk over.

Johan took Judai's shoulders and turned him around, pulling the brunette into a warm embrace. Judai clutched Johan's white shirt and sobbed into it as the taller bluenette stroked his back lovingly. Johan leaned down so his mouth was next to Judai's ear.

"Judai, it's all right. Everything is okay now. I'm here... You weren't trying to hurt me. It's okay, Judai..." Johan whispered in the most loving voice he could make. Judai continued to sob and whisper apologies to the bluenette. Johan sighed and rubbed Judai's back slowly.

"Shh... no more crying, angel. You're okay..." he whispered, switching his hands so he was stroking Judai's brown hair lovingly. The brunette was still sobbing loudly into his lover's chest, clutching onto the bluenette for dear life, as if Johan would vanish if Judai wasn't holding him tightly.

"Gomenasai... gomenasai... gomenasai!" Judai sobbed even louder than he had before. Johan stroked Judai's hair even more to keep him calm. Poor Judai sobbed slightly harder, hating himself for nearly biting Johan.

"Shh... no more crying, Judai. Shh..." Johan calmed the hysteric brunette down. Judai choked out a few more sobs before embracing Johan tightly and still apologizing.

"I love you, Judai..." Johan whispered, cutting the brunette off from his apology fest. Judai glanced up at Johan and sniffled.

"R-really? Even after that?" he asked in disbelief. Johan nodded and leaned down so he was inches from Judai's face.

"No matter what, I'll always love you, Judai," the bluenette smiled. Judai embraced Johan tightly, sobbing into his chest again, feeling the need to release all the thoughts that have been concealed.

'I love you, too, Johan!!" he cried out. Johan gently pulled Judai back and captured his lips in a kiss. Judai moaned and kissed back, panting heavily into the kiss his lover was performing on him.

Today was the best day of Judai's life.

**--**

Me: Aww! Johan loves Judai so much!!

Lucy: Aww!

Me: Okay! This is part of my vampire series! I will have many stories that have to do with vampires! So enjoy!

Lucy: Warning...

Me: This story is a three-shot! However, there will be a sequel with more chapters!

Lucy: That's good!

Me: Next chapter will be up soon!

Lucy: First a few questions that we want answered in the reviews!

Me: One: What was your favorite part or parts?

Lucy: Two: Did you like it?

Me: And three...

Both: CONTINUE IT OR NOT!? Please review nicely!


	2. Chapter Two: True Feelings

**Title**: Crimson Tears

**Genre**: romance, horror, tragedy

**Rating**: M for language and violence

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai

**Summary**: In a simple village, humans and vampires are pure enemies. Humans hate vampires, and vampires feast off humans. So for these reasons, humans have captured vampires and burned them in sunlight. Johan is the son of a great vampire hunter, and Judai is a young vampire. Both Johan and Judai are in love. But the village doesn't agree with Judai and Johan's romance. Can the two lovers proove that they are ment to be? Or will Judai be burned like all the others?

Me: Here it is! Chapter two!!

Lucy: Here's the sad chapter!

Me: Waaaah!!

Lucy: But it might get better! -coughs- Not likely!

Me: Please enjoy this! I worked hard on it!

**_Chapter Two: True Feelings_**

_Later that night..._

"What are you saying!?" Johan hollered, slamming his hands onto the wooden desk in his father's room. His green eyes were glazed over in anger at what his father had just said.

Sitting at a desk in front of Johan was a man in his early 30's. He looked slightly like Johan, but his hair was longer, and was pulled into a ponytail that fell to his waist. The man was always wearing some form of formal clothing.

"I told you, Johan. That vampire deserves death, just like all the others! They're all monsters!!" James, Johan's father, yelled back at his son. The younger bluenette took a step back and then glared at his father.

"How dare you call Judai a monster!" Johan yelled, even more enraged. James folded his hands in front of himself and looked his son right in the eyes.

"Johan, I want you to end your relationship with that monster," he said in the calmest voice he could muster up. Johan reeled back and grew even more enraged at his father. How dare he ask Johan such a thing!

"I refuse!" the younger bluenette yelled. James sighed angrily before standing up and glancing out the window, a glazed look in his eyes as he glared at the forest where Judai lived.

"Listen to me, Johan... I'm only doing this for your sake. Cease relations with that vampire, or he'll kill you," the older bluenette said to Johan, as if begging him to reconsider his choices.

"That's a lie! Judai... Judai would never do anything to hurt me!" Johan yelled at his father, clenching his fists tightly. James sighed again before looking over at Johan with anger in his eyes this time.

"I'm warning you, Johan. For your safety, end your relationship with that vampire. Please, Johan. I'm doing this for your sake," James said. That was enough to make Johan angrier than before.

Johan slammed his fists on the desk, startling his father. Johan then cast a glare up at his father, one that shook James' soul in and out everytime he stared into his son's eyes.

"I refuse!! This isn't for me! You don't even care about me at all! It's for you!! You care nothing about me! You just want to see Judai die on that stake just like all the other vampires you capture!"

Johan had lost all morals now. He didn't care that he was yelling at his father, as well as the mayor of the village. If Johan was banished or somethig, it didn't bother him at all. As long as he had Judai...

"I won't ever allow you to kill Judai... NEVER!!" Johan hollered, casting an even angrier glare at his father, whom he now hated more than anything in this world.

_Slap!_

Johan gasped as he felt a sharp pain against his face. The bluenette then crashed to the ground with a thud, groaning as he hit the hard flooring. James stood in front of Johan, his eyes bearing a cold look.

"This is for your own good, Johan..." he said. Before Johan could act, James left the room. As Johan was about to race after his father and argue some more, a bunch of 'guards' walked in and grabbed Johan.

"L-let me go!!" Johan yelled, flailing around violently. The guards ignored him and looked over at James, waiting for their orders so they could begin what they were planning on doing.

"Lock in his room. Whatever you do, don't allow him to escape," James said, turning as the guards dragged Johan to his room. As they did this, James started walking to the door.

"I have business to take care of," he said before opening the door and stepping out into the streets of the village. he then took off towards the forest, as the sun would rise soon.

And _he_ would be outside waiting.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Next Morning..._

Judai stood near the rim of the forest, his brown eyes closed in content. He had his umbrella in one hand, and was listening to the sounds of the birds and the stream that was near by.

All around Judai were flowers in beautiful arrangments. This was a flower garden that humans had worked on long ago when coexistance still existed. But now, it was a special place for Johan and Judai.

It was their meeting place.

_Snap!_

Judai gasped and glanced up when he heard a twig snap not far in front of him. Standing in front of him was a shadowed figure, who looked almost similar to Johan.

"Johan!" Judai yelled, happiness in his voice. The figure stepped into the light, giving Judai a better view of him.

The man was in his early 30's, and his blue hair with gray streaks was spiked in front, but was pulled into a low ponytail in the back that fell to his waist. The man's eyes were slightly darker than Johan's and there was a slight terror behind them. The man was dressed in a brown coat, black pants, and brown boots. His arm was behind his back.

"Judai, right?" the man asked. Judai took a few steps back from the man, slightly afraid of who this man was.

"I am James, Johan's father," James said, his voice rattling slightly out of fear of this brunette vampire. If Judai wanted to, he could murder James in a moment. But Judai didn't.

Instead, Judai's smile lit up.

"Johan's father?" he asked. James lowered his head when he saw Judai's smile. It was so alluring, but James couldn't be pulled into it. He had work to do for his son and the village's sake.

"My son will not come... ever again!" James hollered to the vampire brunette.

"H-huh?" Judai asked as he heard what James had yelled. James took a slight step back, but still glared at Judai as he spoke the next words in a cold voice.

"Johan said he wanted to end his relationship with you. I merely came to inform you of that," the bluenette said. Judai felt his heart clench in his chest as the words were spoken. Somehow, Judai didn't believe it.

Or he didn't _want_ to believe it.

"U-um..." Judai took a step forward to make sure he had heard James properly. As Judai stepped forward, James whipped a gun out from behind himself and aimed it at Judai's heart.

"S-stay back!!" he yelled, causing Judai to stop in his tracks. James shook in terror at this vampire, but he then managed to find his voice as he spoke again.

"N-never approach my son again! Understand!?" he yelled. Judai could only stare in shock as he heard James' words. He didn't want to believe that Johan didn't want to be with him. But...

After a few moments of silence, Judai closed his eyes sadly and then took off towards the forest, vanishing as quickly as James had appeared.

James sighed and shivered when he realized that the danger was over. He then turned and started walking back to the village where he lived, believing that Judai would never come back.

His job was done.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Judai didn't believe anything that James had said. He believed in Johan's heart and his feelings, and waited for his lover to come and find him. Judai wouldn't give up on his lover._

_Every day, Judai would wait in the forest near the flower gardens for Johan to show up. __Judai waited for days and days at the gardens, waiting and never giving up on his lover. _

_Judai believed that Johan did still love him, and that Johan was coming for him. Judai refused to believe that Johan didn't love him anymore. Judai refused to believe that. He believed in Johan!_

_But Johan never came._

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Several Days Later at Sun Down..._

Judai waited in the flower gardens in the forest. His head was lowered, the umbrella clutched tightly in his hands. Judai was waiting for Johan, hoping that Johan would show up somehow. Johan hadn't shown up in days. But he would show up this time! He would!

...Wouldn't he?

Judai took a step forward, dropping the umbrella and glancing around with a pleading look on his face, as if praying with all his might that Johan would show up out of nowhere and this was all a dream.

But it wasn't a dream. This was all real, no matter how much Judai wished it wasn't.

Johan hadn't come for the brunette.

Judai collapsed onto his knees and glanced up at the sky before falling over onto his side. He remained silent for a few moments, as if allowing everything to sink in.

The reality of everything. Finally, everything became clear. Everything that Judai had refused to believe finally came to the brunette in a crashing reality. His fantasy was gone, nothing could hide it anymore.

Johan didn't love him anymore.

"Uw... Waaaah!! Waaah!!" Judai sobbed loudly in a wanting voice, tears streaming down his cheeks. He clutched his fists tighter, squeezing his eyes shut. Judai finally understood everything that was going on with him and this world around him.

No one loved Judai. No one cared enough about him. Judai had no family, and not even Johan wanted him anymore. The brunette's world was nothing without Johan, and he didn't even have a home to return to. Judai had nothing to live for.

Judai was all alone.

**--**

Me: Judai-chan!! -sniffles and gives Judai a hug-

Lucy: Damn you, James! How dare you lie to Judai like that and lock Johan in a room!?

Me: Anyone who wants to kill James, go ahead!

Lucy: KILL HIM!!

Me: Review nicely! I worked hard on this and I hope everyone likes it a lot!! Please tell me what your favorite part was!

Lucy: Next and final chapter will be up very soon!


	3. Chapter Three: Vampire

**Title**: Crimson Tears

**Genre**: romance, horror, tragedy

**Rating**: M for language and violence

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai

**Summary**: In a simple village, humans and vampires are pure enemies. Humans hate vampires, and vampires feast off humans. So for these reasons, humans have captured vampires and burned them in sunlight. Johan is the son of a great vampire hunter, and Judai is a young vampire. Both Johan and Judai are in love. But the village doesn't agree with Judai and Johan's romance. Can the two lovers proove that they are ment to be? Or will Judai be burned like all the others?

Me: Chapter three!!

Lucy: The final chapter!

Me: Waaah! It went by so fast!

Lucy: Indeed, aibou, indeed.

Me: Please enjoy this chapter! It's the longest one yet!

**_Chapter Three: Vampire_**

'_I have... no reason to hold back, now! I'll suck all the blood I want!!_'

Bats filled the night air around the village. The humans didn't notice, for they were all waiting in their rooms. Trying to fall asleep and dream peacefully. Not knowing of the threat that was about to cause the down fall of all of them.

"AAAH!!" a woman screamed as Judai sunk his long fangs into her throat.

"UNNNGH!!" a man shrieked as Judai latched his sharp teeth into his shoulder.

"IIYAAA!!" a child screamed as he watched Judai sink his canines into the child's mother's neck.

Screams filled the village as Judai lept from house to house, sinking his fangs into the necks of several different humans that lived there. Men and women. Young and old. It mattered not to Judai. He drunk every drop of blood from the ones he decided would be his victims.

He killed every last one of his victims by drinking all their blood.

Judai leaped into the air, smirking evilly, his eyes wide and filled with blood lust. He wanted blood. Every desire he has ever wanted came errupting out all at once. The brunette had bats surrounding him, and an evil cackle escaped his throat.

'_There's no one who can stop me! I'll drink all the blood I want!! No one can stop me!!_' Judai thought. He then flew through the town again, killing all humans who he wanted to gain blood from.

No one could stop the insane brunette.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

James stood in front of a crowd of people. The remaining villagers, at least 300 people, had torches and pitchforks in their hands. All of them bore stern glares on their faces.

"We can not allow that damned vampire to kill our villagers. We must destroy him!" James yelled, raising a lit torch in the air, causing the others to errupt in a fit of cheering.

With that, the villagers took off after Judai, all chanting the same exact words.

"Kill the vampire! Kill the demon! Kill the monster!!"

"KILL JUDAI!!"

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Johan, still locked in his room, pounded against the door. His fists were sore, and he had actually managed to dent the wooden door. But Johan didn't care. He had to get out and see Judai.

"Let me out of here!! Please!! Let me out..." Johan yelled, resting his head against the door. He panted heavily, tired from all the banging he had been doing. He had been at this for days, and still hadn't escaped.

Suddenly, noises came from outside. Johan raced to the window and looked outside. He gasped at what he saw heading towards the forest.

Tons of lit torches were heading towards the forests, and voices rose from the crowd in rioting chants.

"Kill Judai!! Kill the vampire!! Kill him!!"

"Judai..." Johan whispered in terror. Determination replaced his fear as Johan raced to the other end of his bedroom. He grabbed a chair that was set near his dresser, and then raced to the window with it.

"HIYAH!!" Johan yelled, smashing the chair against the glass window. There was a shattering noise, and glass shards flew everywhere, creating a passage for Johan.

A passage for the bluenette to escape.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

The brunette vampire panted as he raced through the forest, the mob of angered villagers close behind him. Judai clutched his umbrella in one hand, and held his red skirts up with the other hand.

Judai hid behind a tree, hoping that the mob wouldn't find him at all. If the mob found him, they'd certainly destroy him. And Judai didn't want to die at all. He wanted to live.

As Judai hid behind a tree panting, someone came from the trees in front of him. Judai was too busy looking over his shoulder to notice however, and the shadowed figure stepped forwards.

The figure drew closer until it grasped Judai's shoulder tightly.

"Ah!" Judai gasped, glacing over at the figure with wide brown eyes.

Terror filled the brunette as he spotted a person who was his age, wearing a white longsleeve shirt and black pants with brown boots. The person was a male, with spiked blue hair and emerald green eyes.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Shh..." the bluenette hushed Judai. Judai gasped when he recognized who the bluenette actually was. He felt his heart clench tightly, and tears of joy filled his brown eyes, replacing the terror that had been there.

"Johan!" Judai cried. Johan placed a finger to Judai's lips, silencing him before pulling the brunette into a crushing embrace, burying his head into Judai's neck. Judai gasped in confusion and shock.

"I missed you, Judai..." Johan said in a quiet voice, pure relief and love filling his tone. Judai was shocked. He thought that Johan didn't want anything to do with him anymore.

"Johan..." Judai whispered. Johan tightened his embrace on Judai.

"Father had me locked in my room, Judai. I'm so sorry. Forgive me..." the bluenette whispered. Judai gasped as he finally understood that Johan did love him and that James had been lying to him.

"Oh, Johan..." Judai cried, embracing Johan back. Johan pulled back from Judai and cupped the brunette's cheek with his hand, stroking just under the brunette's eye with his thumb.

"I will always believe in... coexistance between humans and vampires, no matter who tells me otherwise," Johan whispered in a loving voice. Judai blushed violently before feeling tears fill his eyes.

"Oh, Johan!" Judai cried. Johan pulled Judai closer and captured his lips in a passionate kiss, one that they both needed more than anything in the whole world. Judai finally allowed his tears to fall as their lips crushed together.

'_I don't know what the future will bring, Judai. But... when I'm with you... I don't care what happens to me!_' Johan thought, closing his eyes to enjoy the kiss.

Johan ran his tongue over Judai's lips, begging for entrance. Judai agreed and opened his lips, allowing Johan's tongue to slip inside. A small war was started, one that Johan won, of course. Judai moaned softly as Johan's tongue mapped around his mouth.

After a few moments, the lovers pulled away, panting and moaning as a trail of saliva kept their lips connected. Johan stroked Judai's cheek and stared into his eyes.

"Let's head to the mill. They probably won't look for us there," Johan said. Judai agreed, and slowly, they headed to the mill, where they would live together in harmony.

Or so they believed.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

The mob surrounded the mill where Johan and Judai were hiding inside. They had followed the lovers to this spot, and even if it ment killing Johan as well, they would destroy the brunette vampire.

The mob cheered angrily as they threw their torches on the wooden mill, setting the building on fire. The amber waves of color spread all over the mill, setting the whole thing a blaze.

Johan tightly embraced Judai as the fire started. Judai whimpered in terror, but Johan didn't release him. Johan would never give Judai up to the humans.

Suddenly, Judai pulled back from Johan just enough to look into his eyes. Johan stared at the brunette in confusion of Judai spoke his next words in a quiet tone.

"Johan, escape. Quickly!" Judai said in an urgent voice. Johan pulled back from his embrace and looked down at Judai with confusion written all over his face.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Judai, what are you saying?! We're going to escape together!" Johan said loudly, grasping Judai's shoulders in his hands, forcing the brunette to look up at him.

Judai glanced away for a few seconds, shame and embarrassment covering his face. He then glanced up at Johan again, sadness filling his chocolate-colored eyes.

"I... no longer have the strength to go with you, Johan..." Judai whispered. Johan looked deeply into Judai's beautiful eyes and wondered what Judai was talking about. Johan grasped Judai's hand in his own.

"Judai, stop talking like that! You're gonna live a long life, Judai!" the bluenette cried out, desperate for the brunette to stay with him and not just surrender himself to the humans. Judai glanced away again.

"I can't. I'm... too weak, Johan... I can't... go on anymore. I... I feel too weak, Johan," Judai whispered. Johan stared deeply at his precious lover before exhaling deeply and pulling Judai slightly closer, taking the brunette's hand in his own.

"Then drink my blood, Judai..."

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"N-no! I can't!" Judai yelped. Johan kept a hold on Judai's hand, and stared deeply into his eyes.

"Judai, I want you to bite me. I want you to take my blood, Judai," the bluenette said. he then pulled Judai closer to himself, having Judai's head rest right next to Johan's neck.

"Come... drink my blood, Judai..." Johan whispered. The brunette shook his head quickly.

"I-iie!" Judai yelped, struggling against his lover. Judai didn't want to bite Johan. He didn't want to do... anything to hurt the bluenette that he loved so deeply.

"I-if I bite you... Y-you'll-"

"Turn into a vampire?" Johan interrupted. Judai stopped struggling and looked up at Johan with shock in his eyes.

"Y-you knew...?" he asked in a shocked voice. Johan nodded slowly.

"It's okay, Judai. Even if I... become a vampire, I want to be with you! My love for you will not vanish. I won't allow it to, Judai! I refuse to not love you!!" Johan hollered, embracing Judai tightly.

"Oh, Johan..." Judai whispered in a loving voice. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Johan, resting his head on the bluenette's shoulder and getting ready. Johan knew what was coming next, so he prepared for it.

Judai closed his eyes slowly and opened his mouth, revealing his long fangs. The fire glistened off his fangs, causing them to glow a bright white color. Judai placed his fangs near Johan's throat, hesitating until he felt Johan's hand squeeze his own in reassurance.

Without a second thought, Judai gently plunged his fangs into Johan's neck.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Johan gasped lightly as he felt Judai's fangs slide into his throat. Johan moaned as a slight pain filled him, but that didn't matter at the moment. It felt... too good to stop what was happening. Johan wanted Judai to bite him. He wanted this.

Judai closed his brown eyes gently, biting down just a little harder on his lover's throat. He could taste Johan's blood by this point, and it tasted amazing. It was a nice flavor. Not to spicy and not too sweet. Not sour or bitter at all.

It was perfect.

'_Johan... This is what your blood tastes like? It tastes so good, Johan..._' Judai thought, biting down harder. He heard Johan release a slight yelp, but Johan didn't pull away from the brunette.

Johan reached up and tangled his fingers into Judai's brown hair, actually pulling the vampire closer to him. His other hand rested on Judai's back, holding the brunette in a protective embrace.

"Mmm... nn..." Judai moaned slightly as his fangs remained placed in his lover's neck. Johan hissed slightly in pain, but still refused to release his hold on his lover. If anything happened to Judai, Johan wouldn't forgive himself.

"Unn... Judai..." Johan whispered. Judai blushed lightly as he kept his fangs within Johan's neck. He wasn't about to give up. Most of the time, Judai wasn't even taking blood. No, Judai was too busy enjoying the feeling of his lover holding him tightly.

_'Johan... I love you so much... Johan..._' Judai thought. Johan gripped Judai harder and smiled warmly, leaning his head back slightly so Judai could have better access to his neck.

"I love you, Judai... So, so much..." Johan whispered. Judai felt his cheeks turning even more red as he blushed harder. He then slowly started drinking Johan's blood again.

'_I love you, Johan. We'll... be together forever, now..._'

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

As the mill burned, the roof of it exploded, and 2 figures sprung from it. The figures flew off far into the distance, landing somewhere in a far off forest. They others didn't bother to go after it.

They thought they had killed Judai.

_Meanwhile..._

Judai and Johan stood in the distant forest. Johan was twirling around and laughing, saying about how he's never felt more alive. He smiled, revealing newly formed white fangs. Judai smiled at his lover, who was now a vampire.

Johan then went over and hugged Judai tightly.

"I love ya, Judai," he smiled. Judai smiled warmly and kissed Johan's neck. Johan moaned and embraced Judai tighter than he had before. Judai sighed happily before whispering to his lover.

"I love you, too, Johan," he said in a loving voice.

With that, the two lovers walked off into the distance, searching for other vampires so they could live together in peace and harmony with one another.

Everything was wonderful.

**--**

Me: Such a nice story!!

Lucy: Yes!!

Me: There will be a sequel! Don't worry about that!

Lucy: Yes, and there's a surprise in the sequel!

Me: Please review and tell me your favorite part of this chapter and of the story! Thank you!


End file.
